The glucocorticoid receptor is a member of the steroid/thyroid nuclear hormone receptor superfamily, which includes, but is not limited to, mineralcorticoid, androgen, progesterone and estrogen receptors. The glucocorticoid receptor is activated in vivo by binding of natural agonists such as cortisol and corticosterone. The glucocorticoid receptor may also be activated by binding of synthetic agonists such as dexamethasone, prednisone and prednisilone. Many synthetic antagonists of glucocorticoid receptors (e.g., RU-486) are also known.
Since the presence or absence of ligand binding to the glucocorticoid receptor may have profound physiological consequences (e.g., lead to Cushing's syndrome or Addison's disease), drugs that target the glucocorticoid receptor are clinically relevant. Consequently, selective glucocorticoid receptor ligands that either activate (i.e., agonists) or inactivate (i.e., antagonists) glucocorticoid mediated response are compounds of pharmaceutical interest.
The glucocorticoid receptor, when activated by ligand, mediates biological processes (e.g., metabolism, electrolyte balance, organ and tissue systems, etc.) by binding to specific regulatory DNA sequences (i.e., response elements) in the promoter of cortisol-regulated genes. The glucocorticoid receptor may thus activate or repress transcription of cortisol-regulated genes. At least three different response elements exist for glucocorticoid receptor regulation: (1) the glucocorticoid response element (GRE); (2) an AP-1/GRE; and (3) a NFκB/GRE. Agonist binding to the glucocorticoid receptor leads to transcriptional activation of the GRE and transcriptional repression of AP-1/GRE and NFκB/GR.
Currently available drugs that bind to the glucocorticoid receptor are typically cortisol analogues, which produce undesired side effects that are caused by: (1) unselective binding to other steroid receptors; and (2) failure to disassociate the different response elements when binding to the glucocorticoid receptor. Thus, there exists a need for compounds that selectively bind to the glucocorticoid receptor and selectively disassociate the different response elements of the glucocorticoid receptor.